Demon Play 4: Mew
by Dawn Allies
Summary: The fourth Demon Play. Demons of the Angelic order CAN be bested and Mew is but one result.


We make mistakes. Everyone and thing does, everyone can be bested even at their own game, even a game they've played since the beginning of time. All it takes is a fresh mind, someone or thing that's never heard of the rules or played the game before and they can think of something new. Something different that could change everything and turn it in their own favour.  
  
But that isn't my story, I'm just explaining myself for this set-up.  
  
Even we can make mistakes, we aren't as perfect as we make ourselves out to be.   
  
Of course our one and only -true- mistake was made so long ago it was before history had even begun and we've set in rules, training and other such securities that nothing like it should ever happen again. Of course over so many millennia there are slip-ups, mistakes again but they are nothing like the One True Mistake.   
  
Mew is our fault, we can't deny it, there's nothing to deny.   
  
There is no one else to blame but our own kind, that and the cockiness that comes of being of the Angelic order of Demons.   
  
But enough of this, I'm here so as to tell the story, to explain how it happened. Of course there was more to it than what will be said here. But this is a brief, the one moment that really matters for it being as it is.  
  
~*~  
  
She stood over the one she loved, the only one she'd ever known through and through and who had known her even more than she knew herself. Her best friend, the only one other than herself to know all her deepest darkest secrets, everything she'd ever wanted, asked or even wished for. The only one who would stand by her side no matter the consequences and she would do the same for.   
  
Her bestfriend, her love, her mate.  
  
Her crimson eyes flared with fury, turning on the one who had done this, the one who was responsible for all the pain and torture that had gone on in their lives since the day they'd met. The one who had done this to her beloved.  
  
A so called angel. Something of beauty and pleasure, of truth and innocence. Or so it had said. So it had made them believe.  
  
A wish granter.  
  
They should of known better. The moment she had heard that this beast granted wishes she should of realised. Should of listened to the warnings within all those stories she'd been told and heard when she was but a pup. But no, she'd let herself be bullied into believing, to ignore all those tales and those lessons, that you can't get something for nothing.   
  
It had been too good to be true, it couldn't last forever. All the good luck, all those gifts and pleasures that they'd never had before, all for nothing. Nothing more than a few spoken words and they had gotten anything they desired, no more obstacles, no complications, no effort.  
  
Of course it hadn't lasted. It wasn't long before their luck changed. Small things at first, chances backfiring, friends and family becoming distant, food becoming scarce, their own lives and who they'd always been slowly draining away. Changing into beings, creatures they had never been before.  
  
It was all this one creatures fault. Twisting their lives, thoughts and wishes to It's own desire. Making them both it's fall back, it's safeguard against whatever else was out there that, that.. she didn't know what. Something it tried to keep itself away from though, maybe it was even afraid of it? She didn't know and she didn't care. She, she..  
  
Her eyes cast their glare upon the creature now, glowing with the crimson light of hatred that had been growing for so long within her chest. The source of all her heartache and sorrow for so long now. The one thing that had ruined everything for her, that had made her life such a misery just for it's own pleasure.  
  
It sat there bathed in the blood of her slain love, staring with dull eyes at her and the one it had murdered, no care, no love, no feeling within the expression on it's face as those crystal blue eyes continued to stare blindly. Angelic wings ravaged from the battle that had come and gone lay nearby, bloodied and battered beyond recognition. Wings that when spread and in full glory looked to hold it aloft within the air, that seemed to give it the gift of flight, she knew better though. The creature had powers beyond anything she'd ever known before, maybe even more so than that of the gods that ruled this world. It had no need for those wings, it could fly on it's own beliefs if that was what it wanted.  
  
A sudden pang filled her chest as she glared into those uncaring, unfeeling eyes. She realised something, something she'd never even thought of before and the hatred started to slip away, to disappear. Her eyes softening so far they started to blur with tears as the realisation passed over her.   
  
A last glance to her love and a silent apology before she looked to her love's murderer, the wish giver, the beast of angelic appearances, determination within her eyes.   
  
A cry, a yell.  
  
"Bile-Spitter! I WISH you had a HEART!"  
  
There was a pause, a moment of silence that seemed to stretch forever. Her own heart even paused in that moment as she saw the surprise then shock dawn in the creature's eyes as it realised what had happened, what it had done to itself.  
  
Her eyes closed and she fell, fell to lay beside her mate and to never raise again. But the smallest smile lay upon her lips, she'd seen in that last moment, seen what she'd hoped would happen.. she knew she'd won.  
  
The Demon reeled, she hadn't realised what she had done to herself until it had been done. Done and unable ever to undo.   
  
It had come as such a shock. That this creature, her play toy, one of the things she had tormented for so long would reply, would say something such as it had said. That it would have anything but hatred for herself for what she'd done to it and those around it, or sorrow for it's own losses.   
  
She had not realised, she never thought.. Couldn't believe that something would feel anything other than what she had expected, especially of herself!  
  
She couldn't understand that it could feel sorry for her!  
  
That it could take pity on her!   
  
On HER!  
  
~*~  
  
And so she was the first and only Demon to ever gain a Heart.  
  
She'd done what had first came to mind. Without thinking she'd taken the tormented creature's heart and given it to herself without realising what she was doing. She'd taken it in every essence of it's being that she could.  
  
She'd given herself the one thing a Demon doesn't have and should never gain.  
  
Mew was born from her own arrogance of herself. Acting without thinking of the consequences to her action. Granting a wish before thinking it through..  
  
You wouldn't believe the grillings one goes through now because of this. Ha! If only she knew what the repercussions of her actions were to be after that moment.   
  
So many things changed in that moment, a true beginning of change within our own realms and those of the so called 'normal' world upon which we are now with it's so many living lifeforms.  
  
Mew was one of the first Angelic, a test on our Creators behalf to see how one would act or react. A failure in many respects but again a win in others. A base of things to change for those that came after.   
  
There is only one thing to show what Mew truely once was, she has lost those memories of before. Even most of Us, the Lords of the Demon and Death Realms don't know in full the story that created Mew or just how she became what she is now.  
  
Most of course realise there must be some relation, she is after all so much like we are. The same shape, body structure of that of an Angelic. The only differences the slight smaller size, the lack of wings, her colour and those startling blue eyes that shine of something so different to what we truly are.  
  
Those differences are easy to explain of course, Mew when she was created was sized closer to our Creator's true size, her wings were destroyed and completely removed during that battle with the fallen male and eyes truly are the mirror to one's soul.   
  
The colour though, the colour is that one true show of what she once was. As much as she should try, as hard as she could scrub or even were she to try removing all her fur she could not rid herself of what she had done before, when she had still been a Demon. Her fur has permanently stained by the blood of the fallen love of the heart she now claims. Her one connection of what she once was.  
  
It's funny how humans and pokemon alike both think that we Demons were shaped after their creature of eternal bliss and happiness, when it is but the opposite of that very notion. The laughter that would echo through the heavens if they realised who their saviour truly once was.  
  
If only they really knew..  
  
___  
  
Hey, who said it all had to be on the Pokemon?   
  
This was actually the original idea I had for a Demon Play story but I couldn't think how to word it or get it out. But I have now and it's pretty much how I wanted it so yay ^^ *prances about some*  
  
The next one should either be the other idea I was playing with or to do with Gargoyles, but that's a should not a definate..  
  
Anyways! As these short stories are supposed to just be diversions for myself against doing my Cybernetics story I'll try for the next chapter of that first x.x;  
  
But! As I should of said already, I hope anyone who reads this enjoyed it and c&c are most welcome!  
  
Bye!  
  
*wavies n poof!* 


End file.
